Ben 10: Lone Wolf
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: Remade version of Lykos Gata, the alien plumber. Loup Lykos isn't an average eleven year old. He is super strong, fast, and highly intelligent. Now, he is to spend an entire summer with people he hardly knows. What could go wrong? T for safety. Oc/multiple pairings. Young Frightwig, young Eighteight, twelve year old Charmcaster.
1. A New Dawn

It was an average day at the plumber HQ. Well, about as average as a secret underground galactic police agency can get, that is. It was the year nine-teen-ninety-six. One of Vilgax's smugglers was caught with unlabled cargo, and seeing as how Vilgax is a wanted war criminal, all packages in and out of his territory are to be confiscated as evidance. Agent Maxwell Tennyson was attempting to open the high security bio-lock container, wich means that whatever's inside is alive.

Max finally broke the code and took a look inside. He did a double take. A triple take. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn't seing things.

"What is it, Max? We're all waiting!" Called one of the younger plumbers.

"It's just a baby." Answered Max. "Just a little baby boy, with red hair. No older than a year or two."

Proffesor Ozzin-Grey, a thin, blackhaired man with an even blacker heart, fought his way forward with a syringe in his hand and a sadystic smile on his face.

"May I take a blood sample, Tennyson? Merely so I can pinpoint his original DNA complex." Asked Ozzin.

Max glared at the sadist. "You better not give that baby anemia, Ozzin." Growled the decorated plumber.

"Of course not. Why would I harm such a promising test sub... I mean, possible plumber in training?" Asked the man of "science."

"Get it over with. I want to know what species that baby is, ASAP. I have two grandchilderen on the way, and I refuse to miss that." Said the soon to be Grandpa Max.

"Very well, then." Said Ozzin, taking a small amount of blood from the sleeping baby boy. He put the blood through a DNA coder, and raised an eyebrow at the resaults.

"What is it, Ozzin?" Asked Max.

"It's strange. Half of the DNA here is definately human, but the other half is unknown, even to me. It appears to be closely related to Loboan DNA, but there are drastic differances in the two. I think we're looking at a brand new species that we have never seen before." Answered Ozzin, looking at the boy with interest. Then, Ozzin turned his head to raise an eyebrow at Max.

"No, you can't dissect him." Max answered the unasked question.

"I do not wish to dissect him, (Though I wish I had asked if I could earlier.). I merely wish to keep the boy under extended observation."

"We don't even know what species he is. How do we know your "extended observation" won't kill him?" Asked Max.

"We don't. That is the purpose of testing." Ozzin pleaded. He sighed. "Fine. If I swear that no bodily harm will come to him, will you allow me to keep him?"

Max sighed. "Fine. You can have your little science project. But if I see one bruise, scar, or any kind of blemish that is not from him being a happy child, then I'm yanking your medical liscense. Understand?"

"I am not an idiot, Tennyson."

"Prove it."

The two men glared at eachother, nearly bucking heads.

"What are we going to call his species?" Asked one of the young plumbers.

"Varcolac." Said Ozzin-Grey, as if everyone should know what this means. Ozzin sighed. "It's Romanian for werewolf."

"You're Romanian?" Asked Max.

"Da, da eu sunt." (Yes, yes I am.)

Max shook his head at the unknown sentance. "What about his name?" Asked Max.

Ozzin shrugged. "You found him, you name him."

Max thought for a momant, before snapping his fingers. "Loup Lykos." Said Max. "They're the same word, (wolf), in two differant languages."

"Than, that shall be his name." Said Ozzin, suspiciosly agreeing with Max.

"Uhm, Agent Maxwell Tennyson?" Asked a young aid.

Max raised his hand, still glaring at Ozzin. The girl handed him a phone, and after a couple of seconds of listening to it, Max broke out into a huge grin.

"I'll be right there!" He shouted. "I have to go everyone! My grandkids are on the way!" Max ran to the exit and stopped to point and glare at Ozzin. "Take care of that baby, you quack." Max said, before leaving.

"As if he were my own, Tennyson." Said Ozzin-Grey, watching the baby sleep, before whisperin: "As if he were my son."


	2. Ozzin-Grey secret files

Warning.

Entering high security files.

Professor Ozzin-Grey.

Password:

-ALPHA BETA THETA-

Access granted.

Welcome back, Professor Grey.

-Log 01-

I have taken in a new subject to begin observations on. The boy seems to be just a human child of one year. The only abnormality in his appearance are his eyes and red hair. His eyes are yellow and preditory, much like a wolfs. I can find no health problems with the boy. His body seems to reject all manner of harmful viruses, such as the flu, the common cold, and other more dangerous diseases. I will continue my research.

-Log 02-

It has been three years since my last entry, and the child is now, by my calculation, four years of age. His intelect is quite high, almost being at the same level as a galvan infant, but not quite. He has shown the uncanny ability to, not only read, but solve complex mathmatical equations. He has grasped the concept of Pi=MC squared with very few problems. All in all, he is a very intelligent and intriguing child.

-Log 03-

The boy has reached the age of five since my last entry. I have decided that it would be best to allow the child the freedom of the outside world on occasion. In order to introduce him to this new world slowly, I took him to an empty park and allowed him to play. I was sitting in my car reading a newspaper. I looked up and saw Loup fall from the swing while he was high in the air. He fell a`nd hit the concrete hard. I rushed over to him, fearing that my most intriguing subject was harmed. I looked at the arm that the boy fell on, knowing that it should have been snapped in half. There wasn't even a scratch. Apperantly I missed the possible healing factor of his alien DNA. When Loup noticed the worried expression on my face, he asked, "What's wrong, Daddy?" I understand that he is only a child, and does not realize the meaning behind certain words, but for some reason, those three words had a heavy impact on me. I must look further into this.

-Log 04-

The boy has reached the age of seven. It is becomeing more and more difficult not to become attached to the little pest. He has managed to hack my computer, finding out the date of my birth. He drew me an actually well drawm picture of me and him standing side by side. Every time I look at it, a warmth spreads from my core. Have I caught some kind of alien illness?

-Log 05-

Loupe has reached the age of ten, and I fear for his safety. Multiple bounty hunters have come in search of the boy under Vilgax's name. It is worsening as he ages. I must continue my research.

-Log 06-

My old friend Max contacted me today. It appears that he is taking his grandchildren, Benjamin Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson on a summer road trip in that God awful RV of his. He was curious if Loup would like to join them. I do not like the idea of the boy being out of my sight, but this may be the only way to keep him safe. Very well. I will send him to meet the Tennyson boy at his school.


	3. Omniproblem

Ben Tennyson was not having a good last day of school. Sure, summer was literally a couple minutes away, but that didn't mean bullies were going to take a vacation.

"Hahaha! Yeah! Get him, Cash!" Shouted J.T, a chubby, nerdy kid with glasses.

"Hehehe. Take this, you geek." Said Cash, a skinny, mean looking kid of average height. He was trying to hang a geeky kid by his underwear, before Ben decided to step in.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ben ran to help the kid, but Cash and JT easily had him beat, and were about to string him up as well, before...

"Hey! Shitheads!" A boy about a year older then them ran up. He had blood red hair, yellow eyes, and a predatory grin. He was dressed in a red leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. The black shirt he wore under the jacket said "Apex Predator," in red type. "Which one of you losers is Ben Tennyson?"

"Hey! I'm not a loser!" Shouted Ben, before Cash dropped him to the ground.

"And what do you want with Tennyson?" Asked Cash.

"I'm here to pick him up for a road trip." Replies the older boy.

"Oh yeah? And what if we decide we want to beat him up some more?" Asks JT, smirking.

"I'll beat the carp out of you." The redhead shrugs.

"Get him!" Cash and JT run to attack the poker boy, but he spins, the heel of his right foot connecting with Cash's jaw, before he uses the same momentum to punch JT, sending them both to the ground. The older boy dusts himself off before helping Ben up.

"You have got to teach me that!" Ben grins, his eyes wide at the sight of both of his bullies beaten in seconds. The boy laughs.

"Maybe. I'm Loup, by the way." He holds his hand up for Ben to shake it. Ben gladly accepts the offered hand.

"Yeah, Grandpa Max said you were coming." Replies Ben. "So, you're coming with us this summer?"

"Yeah, I guess. My dad used to work with your grandpa back in the day." Replies Loup. The two boys leave Cash and JT laying on the ground. The geeky kid that Ben tried to help earlier got an idea.

...

Moments Later.

...

"Someone! Get us down from here!" Yelled Cash, as he and JT struggled to get out of the tree they were hanging from their underwear in.

...

At the Rustbucket.

...

As soon as Loup and Ben arrived at the RV, they took off with Max at the wheel, and an unwelcome surprise for Ben.

"I can't believe I have to spend the entire summer cooped up with you, dweeb." Complains Ben, looking at his cousin, Gwen.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this either, doofus." Replies the ginger haired Tennyson.

"Don't call me a food is, dweeb."

"Don't call me a dweeb, doofus!"

"Will you two shut up!? Jesus!" Shouts Loup. "As soon as we got on the RV, it's been nothing but complaints and insults, back and forth!" Loup showed them his mp3 player. "If I can hear you while I'm listening to Metallica on full blast, you're too loud."

"Who asked you, goof?" Said Gwen.

"Hey, leave me alone, dweeb." Said Loup.

"I'm the only one that can call her dweeb!" Chimed Ben.

"Shut up, doofus!" And it carried on like that for a while, before they came to their first stop. A small campsite.

"Ben, could you and Loup go gather some firewood?" Asked Grandpa Max.

"Sure, Grandpa." Replies Ben. Loup followed the brown haired boy into the woods, before Ben pointed up at a shooting star. "Hey Loup, look! "

"Meh." Was the older boys bland response.

"Whoa! It's changing colors!"

"Meh."

"It's coming right at us!"

"Meh. Wait, what?" Loup looked up, and sure enough, there was a large object falling at an angel, straight towards them. "Shit!" Loup jumped, throwing Ben and himself out of the path of the meteorite before it hit, leaving a large crater in the ground.

"Whoa! Coooooool!" Said Ben, jumping up to get a look at it.

"Cool isn't exactly the word I would use." Replies Loup. "Dangerous. Terrifying. Odd. No, no. Straight up freaky. Yeah. Should have said that first. Damn."

"Let's take a look!" Said Ben, already sliding down into the crater.

"Hey, be careful, doofus. It might be dangerous!" Called Loup, following after the boy.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fine!" Shouted Ben, standing in front of the source of the impact. A large, black ball of some kind. As soon as Ben touched the ball, it opened up, revealing a strange, watch of some sort. Suddenly, the watch seemed to come alive, flying out of it's place in the ball, and attaching itself on Ben's arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Ben waves his arm to try and get the watch off, but falls backwards in the process.

"Here, let me help!" Says Loup, running over to try and pry the watch off of Ben's arm, only for the stick to break.

"What am I going to tell Grandpa? Oh great. I can here Gwen now. 'What's the matter, doofus? Can't even take off a watch?' This sucks!"

"Calm down, Ben. She won't say that. Here, let's try to get this thing off you." The two boys pried, poked, pulled, and prodded, but to no avail. The watch was not coming off.

"Come ooooooon!" Yelled Ben, falling backwards as he attempted to pull the watch off again.

"Well, shit. Looks like we'll have to ask uncle Max." Loup took one look at the watch, and got curious. He poked one of the buttons on the side, making the watch face pop up. Both boys panicked.

"What'd you do!?" Yells Ben.

"I don't know!" Replies Loup, putting his hands up defensively, his eyes closed, just in case the watch explodes. Loup opened his eyes at the lack of an explosion. "Well, that was kinda anti climatic." Says the red haired boy.

"What do I do?" Asks Ben.

"Try pushing it back down." Replies Loup, while rubbing his chin. So, Ben does so. At first, nothing happens, but suddenly, a bright green flash blinds the boys, making Loup cover his eyes, while Ben went through a strange change, his skin morphing and catching on fire. Finally, the transformation finishes, leaving a large, flaming, red skinned man standing in Ben's place.

"..."

"..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

Back at the RV.

...

"Those two have been gone for a while." Says Max, looking out at the woods where the boys went, looking for firewood.

"I'll find them." Grumbles Gwen, standing up.

"Don't be too long, unless you want to miss my larva and worm stew." Calls Max, making Gwen shiver, before running off into the woods.

...

With Ben and Loup

...

"What do we do!?" Shouts Ben, freaking out.

"I don't know! Holy crap!" Loup began stomping on a patch of fire Ben accidentally caused. "Okay, just calm down, take a couple of deep breaths, and try not to cause a forest fire." Ben did as Loup said, and his flames began to become smaller, before becoming harmless.

"Okay, so now what? I don't want to be stuck like this forever." Says Ben. Loup gave the matter some thought, before they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Hey, losers? Where are you?"

"Crap! It's Gwen!" Shouts Ben, about two seconds from having a panic attack, his flames becoming brighter, more dangerous.

"Whoa, Whoa. Calm down. It's fine. Just relax." Loup calmed him down a bit... Before Gwen appeared.

"Hah! There... You... Are..." She froze, staring at Ben, startled.

"Sup, dweeb." Ben waved. Gwen took a deep breath to scream, but Loup covered her mouth really quick.

"Please don't freak out." Begged Loup. Gwen nodded, and he let her go.

"What did you do to my cousin?"


End file.
